Weird and Pink
by Akahime88
Summary: He likes weird. She likes pink. NaLu
1. Chapter 1

**Standard Disclaimer Apply**

_Author's Note: It felt like forever since I last wrote. I feel so rusty._

**Weird and Pink**

_by Akahime88 (previously Skye-Sama)_

"I'll be over there Natsu-nii!"

His sister, Wendy, smiled widely at him before skipping off to the other section of the store. Blue locks trailed behind her softly and he could only sigh in response as he watched her eyes glow with happiness whenever she sees an item she likes.

He awkwardly looked around the place. It was basically a store that sells girls' accessories and whatnot, not that he expected much . It was her sister's favorite place after all and definitely the only reason why he allowed himself to be dragged here.

With another sigh, he decided to walk around to kill his time. Knowing Wendy, he doubt she'd be finished anytime soon. His eyes wandered aimlessly the whole time and he had started to get bored when an item caught his eye. Looking closer, he noticed it was a keychain that had some random design on it. Nothing special about that. If anything, he found it weird-looking.

He turned and walked a few steps away before stopping in his tracks and turning back.

He liked weird.

* * *

He was on his way to school when he caught sight of that weird symbol again. This time, it was a little more screaming and a little less discreet. It was painted on the hand of a blonde girl on the other side of the street. And it was pink. Even pinker than his hair, though he'd never admit out loud that his hair is pink.

The owner of said hand had her back on him but judging from her school uniform, she goes to the same school as him. She was talking and laughing with a bunch of friends and somehow he silently wished she would turn around so he could see her face.

He was caught off guard when she did though. Long golden hair flowing gently with the wind, brown eyes that glimmered with sincerity and a smile that radiates with joy and kindness. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and he couldn't stop staring at her.

Chocolate brown eyes met his and his heart stopped beating for a second before resuming at twice the normal speed. She blushed lightly and gave him a small, shy smile before turning her attention to her friends once more.

His hand subconsciously reached for the keychain dangling in one of his bag's zipper.

He was never one to believe in destiny and fate and love at first sight but what else could it be?


	2. Chapter 2

Standard Disclaimer Apply

_Author's note: I wasn't planning on a second chapter but I just had to write this._

**Weird and Pink**

by Akahime88 (formerly Skye-Sama)

"I can't believe the long weekend is over." Long slender fingers reached up to tuck golden strands of hair behind her ear, revealing the pink heart-shaped earring that adorned it. Her steps showed no sign of urgency in contrast to the people bustling around the streets.

It was Monday, her least liked day of the week. It was always during this day that she suffered what was known as the Monday sickness. A cup of coffee would always help, which explained why she was holding one as of the moment. It somewhat cures her weekend hangover.

"Over here, Lucy!" She saw her best friend Levy waving not far away. Together with her were their other friends, Erza and Juvia.

She smiled and waved back, hastening her steps. She threw her empty cup of coffee without looking. It landed gracefully in the trash bin.

"Good morning!" She greeted as soon as she reached them.

"Morning Lu-chan!" Levy was being extra chirpy.

"Good morning Lucy." Erza was her usual polite self. "I hope you had a great weekend."

Juvia offered a tiny smile. "Good morning."

This was where they meet everyday, just right across their school. They would always come to school early and huddle in one side of the street to have a quick chat before entering school together.

Today was no different.

"What's that on your hand?" It was Erza.

Lucy grinned. "Oh this? I got this from the beach yesterday." She raised her hand for the others to see. "No worries, it's temporary."

"What does the symbol mean?" Juvia was curious.

"I have no idea." The blonde girl looked sheepish. "But it reminds me of a fairy. And it's pink!"

Levy giggled. "If it's Lucy, it just has to be pink."

The rest agreed.

Pretty soon, it became an all-out conversation about what happened during the weekend. While Lucy chatted and laughed along, she can't help feeling like someone was staring at her. If looks could shoot holes, her back would probably be filled with it.

At least that's how she felt.

She tried to ignore the nagging feeling. It wasn't like it was the first time. She had her fair share of attention, mostly from the opposite sex, and she had gotten used to it. But this was a different feeling.

When she couldn't take it anymore, she looked back to see her perpetrator- if ever there was one.

Her eyes met those of a pretty handsome boy. He looked a bit startled at first. Maybe because he wasn't expecting to get caught staring. But he didn't look away.

She blushed.

Then she blinked when she realized that his hair is pink.

And she couldn't stop herself from smiling at him.

Because she liked pink.


End file.
